Night time talk
by Aru Ryu
Summary: juubei was muttering to him self that night but so it happened it woke up kazuki. what will they talk about and do when they find out that they want each other more and more
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first story and it is get backers. I don't own it and it is between Kazuki and Juubei. It's not yaoi… yet. I'm doing a page, on Microsoft word, as a chapter.

Rating: M. For 16 and over becuase it may get strong yaoi later on D

Juubei's eyes, in a never-ending darkness and for now on, he holds that to him as his punishment for turning on Kazuki. Kazuki; is the one Juubei swears to protect no matter what. Even if his life must be lost to spear Kazuki's he will lose it with out looking back.

Juubei kept muttering to himself that night. Mostly repeating 'I will protect you Kazuki-chan no matter what.' In the end his mumbling disturbed his long brown haired friend's sleep and he turned over to look at Juubei.

"Juubei. Stop talking to your self and please go to sleep." Kazuki said with a bit of concern in his voice but never the less, in his warm-hearted tone. He put his hand on Juubei's arm and stroked. Juubei twitched and slightly moved away and so Kazuki stopped.

"I can't sleep. I'm…" Juubei had a small break before he continued. " I'm worried about you"

Kazuki almost gave off a giggle but managed to hold it back. "Worried about me?" he repeated. "What on earth for?" Kazuki's face was now looking a bit puzzle and he stared at Juubei as he waited for his answer.

"I'm scared that I'm not strong an though to protect you and I don't want you to get hurt." Kazuki rapped his arms around Juubei's waist. This time Juubei didn't move back or try and stop him. He wanted this embrace more then Kazuki knew.

"Oh Juubei" Kazuki gave off a sigh and hug him a little tighter. "I know that your family have protected mine for many years but I think it's my turn to protect you."

Juubei moved his hand around to find his friends forearm and then ran his hand up it on to his neck, which tickled Kazuki a bit. Juubei's hand kept climbing higher, past his head until his hand was on his friends brown soft hair. He ruffled it and stocked. Kazuki moved even closer now. If Juubei could see, he would now how near to each other the truly were and if Juubei just edged a bit closer; they would be in a kiss. A silence was in the room. Juubei didn't know what to say to Kazuki's offer of protection. That was the end to that convection and soon a new one brew.

"Juubei. If I ask you a question, would you answer it?" still in their cuddle Kazuki gazed into Juubei's unopened eyes.

Juubei replied. "Of course I will. I told you before that you could always tell me anything, so that also meant that you can ask me anything to. So tell me, what's up?" Juubei smiled warmly.

Kazuki saw his smirk appear and before he new it he was to but it soon dropped back into his normal expression of nothingness, as he asked a very serious question which lingered in his heart. It was a worry to him even a fret. "Juubei… you will stay by my side, forever?" even thoughJuubei could not see Kazuki's face he knew it looked afraid.

* * *

Ok that is the end to the first part. Chapter two is coming soon. Please write a review so I know how I did on my first fic. 


	2. chapter two

Ok second chapter and if I may say… I think it sucks. Oh well you cant blame a girl for trying. Oh well read and then you may comment and say what ever you like about it, even if it is "this is the worst fan fict I have ever read!

Starting to get yaoiy so if you don't like that stuff, don't read it.

Juubei's hand came off of where he was holding his friend, from around his waist and went to Kazuki's head and started to smooth it once more. Kazuki carried on gazing at Juubei wait slightly impatiently for his reply. "Kazuki I will never leave your side because I must prot…"

Kazuki interrupted him. "Protect me as a person you must because it's like a job or as a friend you love. The way you always say it Juubei, it makes it a very thin line between only protection and being my friend." Kazuki's voice went from soft and kind, like it always is, to cold and deep.

"Its as a friend I love" once again Juubei paused "but not…"

Kazuki got the wrong idea about what Juubei just said and turned over and away from looking at him, stopping their embracement. Then pushed his protector's hand off of him. Juubei stayed in silence for a wile. Kazuki didn't let him finish what he was saying. In the end Juubei move up close to Kazuki and felt for his friend's ear. As he found it he moved his mouth to it and then whispered the rest of his sentence.

"But not in a friend way because I love you, in a different way to that… I love you in away that when I'm alone, all I can think about is you. How your hair is so long and silky. How your bells sing as you move around me." Juubei was going to say more but before he could a delicate finger touched his lips in a jester to be quite. Then something else touched him there; it was Kazuki's lips. After a wile Kazuki pulled out of their kiss and nuzzled his head into Juubei's strong chest.

"I love you to." They were the soft words that came out. Juubei's muscular arms held Kazuki and his hands slowly went up under the back of his lover's top. The strings master just giggled slightly before his right hand started to travel. It slowly stroked Juubei's stomach before it got to his hip and went down the side of his boxers but with his thumb still hanging on the out side. Juubei gave off a twitch to where Kazuki's hand was. The thread master sensed the needle masters hesitation and started to pull his hand away from where it laid. But before Kazuki's hand completely went, Juubei cached it and placed it back to where it was.

"Don't, because I want this to"


End file.
